(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an archive device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an archive device which can increase the fixing strength of a drive fixer which fixes an optical disc drive (hereinafter, ODD) to be incorporated.
(2) Description of the Related Art
As a device which writes and reads information data, a storage device using an optical disc which is a removable recording medium has been widely used.
The recording capacity of the optical disc has been increased due to the widespread use of Blu-ray discs and the increase of the number of recording layers in recent years. However, many industries including the finance industry need to store large-capacity data over a long period, so that a further increase of the recording capacity has been desired. Therefore, as a large-capacity storage device which is suitable for storing data over a long period, an archive device using the optical disc has been developed.
The archive device includes a storing portion which can store a plurality of optical discs therein, and an ODD. The ODD writes and reads information data to and from the optical discs. Further, the archive device has a conveying mechanism which selects any one of the optical discs stored in the storing portion and inserts the disc into the ODD and removes the disc from the ODD to store the disc into the storing portion.